Coraje
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Rose siempre había sido más despierta que los demás niños de su edad, y sabía lo que quería. Quizás no lo correcto, quizás no lo más sensato, pero sí lo que era necesario para ella misma. Y ahora necesitaba hablar con James, porque su abuela lo había advertido hace años. Era verdad, algún día lo extrañaría, y tenía miedo que ese día llegase.


Todo había empezado cuando Rose tenía apenas 5 años.

Era una niña bastante despierta, ansiosa por aprender más y más del mundo que la rodeaba, fuese muggle o mágico. Siempre disfrutaba de pasar las tardes con un grueso libro sobre sus piernas –uno que no entendía del todo-, mientras el calor de la chimenea en la casa de sus abuelos la ayudaba a pasar el frío invierno.

El problema era que Rose seguía teniendo 5 años. Y las niñas a esa edad, por muy despiertas e intrigadas que sean, no pueden pasarse la vida leyendo. Ahora, quizás si Rose hubiese sido nieta única, habría podido gastar toda su infancia detrás de un polvoriento libro, pero los Weasley eran muchos. Demasiados primos, todos con edades muy cercanas a las de ella –no tan despiertos como la niña, claro-, pero con muchas ganas de jugar. Jugar todo el día, a lo que fuese.

Intentaban arrastrar a su prima con ellos, pero raramente lograban obligarla a levantarse de su tibio nido para darse de torpes golpes con ellos, los niños. Lo único que siempre terminaban haciendo era exasperar a la pequeña pelirroja, que se encerraba en la cocina donde su abuela le prohibía la entrada a cualquier otro nieto con tal de que ella pudiese leer en paz.

-Algún día vas a extrañar todo esto. -Le decía la abuela Molly, pero Rose no escuchaba. Era demasiado pequeña para comprender lo que decía su abuela, y estaba en perfecto estado hasta el día en que por fin pilló lo que quería decir Mama Weasley.

¿Extrañarlos… _a ellos_?

Sus primos eran una gran patada en el trasero, había que admitirlo. Albus siempre se quejaba de tener mucho sueño, Lily y Hugo no paraban de chillar en toda la tarde, Fred comía lo que se encontraba y James la molestaba como si no hubiese mañana.

Y, como dijimos al principio, ella estaba bien con esto del cambio: Tener a Albus más despierto, a Lily y Hugo más callados y a Fred más higiénico no podía dañar a nadie. Un buen cambio. Excepto, el de James.

James era un bromista, la broma andante de la familia. Un niño de siete años con una risita traviesa encantadora. Bailaba en las fiestas familiares, incluso, siempre sacándole a todo el que lo viese una buena carcajada.

Sin querer aceptarlo, a Rose también le divertía su primo mayor. Más que Teddy, si eso era posible. Siempre era él quien la sacaba a bailar con una gran sonrisa, sin burlarse de los dos pies izquierdos heredados de su padre que tenía Rose, ni que las mucho más guapas primas mayores le estuviesen pidiendo un baile hace un buen rato.

A veces era un niñito molestoso, pero era _su primo_ el niñito molestoso. Porque estaba segura que era la única que se enfadaba tanto con James cuando éste le quitaba los libros de las manos y le sonreía inocentemente.

Quizás sí que extrañaría a James algún día. Una tarde que necesite un bufón idiota para obligarle a sonreír. Tal vez sí que debía cuidar algo más al chico. Pero tenía 5 años, y tampoco es que le diese muchas vueltas al asunto.

De todas formas, Rose había crecido con la convicción de que las personas debían cambiar. Albus ya era una persona muy fácil de tratar; es más, no había un chico tan agradable como él. Lily y Hugo vivían su propio mundo de juegos y descubriendo el mundo. Fred había desarrollado un gran talento para la cocina, y James… él era un caso especial.

Porque antes era un niñito pequeño molestoso e infantil. Ahora era casi lo mismo, pero menos estresante. Seguía quitándole los libros de golpe para sonreírle de lado. Aún la tomaba en brazos por detrás y le espantaba cada amigo que tenía. Todo soportable, cuando has crecido con los Weasley.

Era un muchacho de 20 años, molestoso e infantil. Y si bien le encantaba cómo habían cambiado la mayoría de sus primos en los últimos años, a veces les extraña. Extrañaba los años de infancia, las horas frente a la chimenea en La Madriguera. Tal y como la abuela Molly había dicho.

Aunque ese mismo era el problema. Los extrañaba, porque habían cambiado. Y si bien sus cambios habían sido para mejor, ¿cómo podía asegurarse que lo mismo pasaría con James?

Tenía miedo, había que admitirlo.

Miedo porque no extraña a James, pues no ha cambiado nada. Está asustada sobre el cambio inevitable que azotará a su primo mayor tarde o temprano. Y está segura, aquello le afectaría tremendamente.

Con aquellos pensamientos, y sólo con ellos –no podía permitirse la lógica, no cuando planeaba lo siguiente-, subió decididamente la escalera de la casa Potter. La última habitación, escondida entre libreros y cortinas, era la de James. A la cual se dirigía.

No debía de estar allí, no debía de pensar en aquellas cosas. Pero Rose siempre había sido más despierta que los demás niños de su edad, y sabía lo que quería. Quizás no lo correcto, quizás no lo más sensato, pero sí lo que era necesario para ella misma. Golpeó la puerta con cuidado, y un acallado "entra" le indicó que podía pasar.

La habitación de él siempre había sido su favorita en toda la casa Potter-Weasley. Algo oscura, acogedora y, gracias a las cortinas, siempre rodeada de un característico color rojo: Gryffindor.

Era _su_ momento de ser valiente.

Se acercó al escritorio donde el chico estaba sentado, con una expresión de concentración mientras escribía algo en un pergamino amarillo. Rose estaba segura de lo que era, incluso tenía el sello del Ministerio. Respiró hondamente y puso una mano sobre el brazo de él, que alzó la vista divertidamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Rosie? –Preguntó, tan animado como siempre. Con los lentes a punto de caerse de su nariz, más así perfectamente alineados. Un detalle que lograba él mismo para verse más atractivo.

La pelirroja miró el pergamino sobre la mesa significativamente y James lanzó un suspiro profundo. A decir verdad, algo más había impulsado a la chica para lanzarse a decirlo, algo que le daba la certeza que grandes cambios venían.

James había aceptado un trabajo en el Ministerio. Luego de tres años como trabajador independiente, había decidido tener un trabajo estable. Con uniforme –algo simple, pero uniforme de todos modos.- , jefes y locación estable. Sería rompedor de maldiciones sólo en Inglaterra, ya había viajado lo suficiente por el mundo mágico en los previos tres años.

Ya lo habían hablado, eso de cambiar. Eso de dejar a la familia detrás y todos los recuerdos como una ilusión de tiempos mejores. O más divertidos, quizás. Rose los extrañaba, desde ya.

-No crezcas. –Le dijo, negando con la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro. –No cambies, James, no cambies jamás. –Logró decir, procurando no soltar una lágrima.

No podía decirle a todo el mundo lo mucho que había extrañado a su primo James los pasados tres años, porque el que no se llevaran de lo mejor era algo conocido por la familia. Ni hablar de mencionar lo difícil que le sería un cambio en el viejo Jamsie de siempre, porque le gustaba de esa forma. Le gustaba así como era. Le gustaba su primo.

Él se levantó del asiento y le tomó las manos, sonriendo melancólicamente. Le obligó a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, cerca de la ventana más pequeña de la habitación. De la cortina más roja de todas: Coraje Gryffindor. Con su mano disponible le rodeó la cintura y la acercó hacia su cuerpo, mientras Rose le miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión.

-No te preocupes, Rosie. –Dijo James, pasando un mechón pelirrojo de la chica detrás de su oreja. Cabello rojo: Osadía Gryffindor. No había duda de porqué los Weasley siempre terminaban en la casa de los leones. –Voy a cambiar, sí. –Admitió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Las dudas, miedos y preocupaciones de Rose, todas ellas, cayeron sobre sí. Pero algo no encajaba ahí, algo le decía que eso no era todo. Se obligó a mirar a su primo mayor. A su primo que no la trataba como los primos deben tratar a las primas, pero que a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

-Voy a cambiar y crecer, ¿pero sabes qué?. –Murmuró, antes de lanzarse a los rosados e inexpertos labios de Rose, los que ahora sentía, debía de haber probado hace mucho. La apoyó contra la pared y, suavemente, sin ninguna prisa, le revolvió el rojo cabello. Porque le gustaba desde que tenía memoria, y ahora era suyo. Nadie de la familia estaba allí para decirles que estaba mal o que no correspondía con ellos dos. Se permitió disfrutar del momento, del hecho que Rose no tuviese ningún problema con dejar que él la besara. Luego, lentamente, decidió que debían separarse, y así lo hizo. Se le quedó mirando, con una sonrisa traviesa. –Vamos a crecer juntos


End file.
